Jalex 9
by Dr.Megan
Summary: A fan fic abou the memebers of all time low


[emily]

I arrived home in a heart was still pounding from the encounter with zack.I panicked when I started to forget what he looked like with no layers on.I leaned my head against the door in frustration when I closed it.

why was this so hard?

I pushed him away…what else was I supposed to expect? I heard a grunt and turned dad was staggering out of the dark living room with a bottle in one ,may be If I stay still he won't see me-my thoughts were cut off by the bottle smashing at my feet.I jumped at the sound and then automatically went to get the broom and mop.a hand curled it's way Into my hair as I passed my wrenched me down and dragged me back into the hall,through all the glass. "why werent you home earlier?"he slurred "I was hungry!"

"I WAS AT SCHOOL DAD! OW!"I screamed as he yanked my hair

"why do you lie to me bitch! You dropped out of school 'cus I got you knocked up!" he grumbled

Oh great he got me confused with wasn't good.

"dad I'm serious it's me emily!"I pleaded as he ripped my scalp with his fists.

"shut it bitch!"he roughly slapped my forehead.

The next thing I knew I was sliding on the polished floor towards the stairs .my shoulder blades crashed Into the banister and searing pain coursed through my bag that was ripped from it earlier had finally shown it's damage. He staggered over to me and leaned Into my sneered and grabbed my hair again.

"your an ugly bitch y'know" he garbled and let me down.

"OW! dad seriously im not mom it's me your daughter Emily!" I said getting to my feet again.

He suddenly turned around and the next thing I was looking at was his fist as it hit my face.I spun with the force and caught myself On the bannister. My eye and cheekbone seared with pain .I dared look back at the monster. He was staring coldly at me.

"go make dinner whore…I have stuff to do…" he stumbled back into his hovel of a living room and left me to sob on the stairs. When I heard my mum arrive home I ran to my room and denied any dinner when she shouted up a request .

I clutched my face and wanted something warm,solid And comforting around me

I needed my rock

I needed zack

[Rian]

I was late again to school and ran for my life up the gateway of the was a black shadow shuffling around the yard when I ran up.I stopped a few metres away before deciding to talk to her.

"hey Emily!"I called as I jogged up .she turned "your late too…-"I stopped dead when she turned fully and showed me her face.

She had a black eye and a swollen remains of eyeliner was running down her cheeks and washed away the concealer covering the red and black swollen mess of her eye and cheeks. I ran to her and cupped her face.

"oh my god…"I whispered

"Rian…"she whispered tears pooling again

"come on you can talk as I clean you up…"I said grabbing her hand and rushing to the bathroom.

"your dad huh?"I sighed as I dried her face after I washed it.

"yeah hes been back a week and look what's happened."she sighed

"you should have called and I would have come over."

"I didn't want any of you to come and see him trash my mum and my house…not after before…"She looked down

"Emily,"I grabbed her chin "we are your oldest friends. we have been through everything together. we could handle your dad when we were 12 we can handle him now"I smiled

"cass is such a lucky girl y'know that". She smirked and touched my cheek.

I finished up and left Emily in the girls bathroom so she could put on her make up. Time had passed so quickly that it was now lunch.I walked to the yard and saw a dilemma I had to face…

should i tell Zack? Or not?

He sat by the tree line with his back to good side of me (which is like 90% of me) screamed that I should.

So I had no choice.

I strode over and sat across from him"zack,"I started but he cut me off

"I want to be alone now Rian no offence…"he played with his food

"it's about Emily…"I said and he snapped up

"yeah?" he almost snapped

"she's hurt.I caught her this morning coming in late and she had a black eye and swollen cheek-"

"where is she now !" zack demanded

"I just left her in the girls toilets she said her -"but he was already across the Tarmac heading for the school in a blind rage filled panic

Had I done the right thing?

[Alex]

Rian sat next to zack and a few minutes later zack stormed the hell happened? He stood and walked over to me and jack with his eyes downcast. He sat without a and jack looked at each other wondering what to say to him but he broke the silence first

"guys,what's going on? And don't give me half the truth to protect you or anyone give me the full truth!" He looked into my and jack's wide eyes and leaned in waiting for the truth.

I looked at jack and we had an argument with our eyes. When he rolled his eyes I knew I'd won.

"Rian…I don't know how to tell you but here we go…"I started and explained everything to him…everything! He sat there and his eyes gradually grew wider and wider until I stopped ten minutes later

"oh…well…"he mumbled and looked at me and jack "I wasn't expecting you two together I'll tell you that"he beamed his smile that made him so cute. He ran a hand over his hairless head and sighed."I'm actually less stressed now"

"say,why did zack run off?"I asked and rians smile faded

[zack]

I was in a blind panic as I ran for the bathrooms. God bless Rian for telling me.I'm sure she would have put a gun to his head not to tell anyone.I raced through the abandoned halls to the toilet.

I found her in one of the stalls sitting on the closed lid wiping her face.I skidded on my knees across the tiled floor to stop just in front of her. She lowered her hands but before She could protest I cupped her face in my of her eyes was nearly closed with the horrible black swelling. Her cheek under my hand was hot and eyes were still streaming with tears as I looked up into them.

"he did this to you?" I whispered unable to talk with my emotions. She nodded and flinched as my hands touched her sore face.

I let my hands drop to my lap as I stared at her shaking ones. I clenched my fists and willed myself to calm down.I had quashed my raging anger for emilys dad many had smashed her into a glass cabinet once. she was covered in cuts and I had to look at him sober the next day as he shouted at her for being so reckless and walking into the cabinet herself. I don't know if she had told him that so he wouldn't feel guilty or I'd she didn't have the guts but now I felt I had the guts to say anything to this man! I was boiling in anger.

Emily must have seen the pure blood lust in my eyes because she reached Down and grabbed my face trying to look into my eyes but I wouldn't.

"zack ZACK! Calm Down!it's ok!"

"no it's not he HIT you!" I growled and whirled. I started to run even before I hit the door.I could hear her panicked footsteps behind me but they vanished when I ran out of the school gates.

[jack]

"her dad did what?"Alex gasped as Rian filled us Zack ran past and I swear is heard the "niiiiiiooooowwwwwwnnnnn!" you would hear off a race car as it zoomed skidded to a halt next to us .she slammed her hands down on the table and stared at me and jack with her black eye that Rian had described clearly.

"what's wrong Emily?" Rian gasped

"he's gone nuts! He's gonna go kill my dad for what he did!" she rasped

Ut oh!


End file.
